


The Photoshoot

by Yas_Snape



Category: Fringe RPF, Mad Men RPF, The Terror (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Discord is not doing me any good, F/M, I don’t know where this is coming from, I should burn for this, smut?, this should be burning in a dumpster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yas_Snape/pseuds/Yas_Snape
Summary: Another reader fic born from the depths of our Chernobyl Discord channel. What the hell is my life becoming?!?





	The Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second time I write something like this and, like the first one, it’s just something I wrote quickly on the discord channel.
> 
> This is unbetaed and, even so I did gave a look over, I haven’t searched hard for mistakes and would be very happy to have them pointed out to me.
> 
> Oh, like the last one, this was supposed to be just short, rough and hot. As it wrote itself it ended up deviating form that... 😝

You’re an assistant during Jared’s photoshoot and your job does not directly involve even talking to him, but Jared, being the polite person he is, says Hi to you and smiles. He notices you blush and scramble around as you say Hi back.

He thinks you’re shy and decides to introduce himself, like he’s just a regular person. He just assumes you don’t know who he is and he’s not used to young women blushing over him. “Hi, I’m Jared, nice to meet you. And you are?”

You just blurt out “I know!” And blush even harder. He chuckles and says “Well, good to know you know who I am. I’m still at a disadvantage here, still don’t know your name.” 

You spit out your name so quickly that you’re sure he didn’t understand you, still you hear him saying “Oh, that’s a lovely name...”  
You smile at his politeness and there’s something about him that makes you relax a bit, he has an air of warmth and confidence that puts you at ease.

A few people come into the dressing room and you leave. The shoot starts a couple of hours later and you decide to watch from a corner, staying out of the way. You’re entranced by his posture in front of the cameras, strong and dominant, hardly needing any direction. Suddenly you feel his eyes rest on you and he gives you a small grin, from then on, his eyes never leave you.

When you hear the photographer call the last shots you hurry to the dressing room to see if everything’s in order. Water, check, drinks, check, fruits and snacks, check. As you prepare to leave, the door opens and Jared is standing in front of you. He looks at you and at the spread on the table. “Oh, I was wondering what’s your job. You’re in charge of keeping me properly fed... Well, I am certainly famished.” The way he smiles at you can only be described in one way, and that’s wolffish.

You look at him mesmerised, your eyes never leaving his frame as he enters the room wearing that amazing black and gold suit. You are completely glued to the spot as you watch him take a green apple and bite down hard, a little bit of juice running down his beard. He cleans it and swallows the piece down. “So, have you decided what side of that door you’ll be when you close it?”

You look between him and the door trying to decide what to do. You could lose your job if you stayed, but then again, when would you have another opportunity like that. He’s looking at you expectantly and you see a trace of doubt crossing his features and he starts talking “Look, I’m sorry if I’ve offended you and misinterpreted the situation...”  
You cut him off closing the door and locking it. You start walking towards him slowly and stop at some distance. You’re not really sure how this is even happening! You don’t find yourself particularly beautiful or eye catching and can’t, for the life of you, understand how a man like that found you worthy of attention.

  
He crosses the rest of the distance between you, and with a hand on your chin he tilts your head towards him. “Hey, I didn’t want to pressure you. You definitely don’t have to stay unless you want to. I just thought, you know... Bugger, I don’t even know what I was thinking, trying to be ‘cool and sexy’. I can’t pull that off.” You interrupt him immediately. Somehow this soft and slightly insecure version of him is even more alluring. “Oh, no! I’d say you are more than pulling it off! It’s just me, you know? Why would you even look at me?”

His hand drifts to your cheek and he caresses you with his thumb as he slowly lowers his lips to yours. The kiss is slow and sensuous. His tongue traces your lips and you part them for him. You feel your knees growing weak as you take time exploring each other’s mouths. His other arm sneaks around your waist and holds you against him, and that’s the only reason why you don’t fall. As you part for air, both panting, he smiles sweetly at you. “How could I not look at you? You were the most beautiful thing in that room! And in this one too, for that matter.”

His confident look is back as he pulls you towards the big red chaise. He sits down and pulls you to his lap, so now you’re straddling him. You start kissing again, only this time it's more urgent. He has one hand in your hair and the other under your skirt squeezing your backside. You grind down on him, seeking the friction you so desperately need, and you hear him emit a sound that’s somewhere between a moan and a growl. He flips you over and lays you down. He starts to slowly undress you... First your shirt and bra, then your skirt, socks and shoes, leaving you only in your knickers. You start to feel self conscious, especially because he’s still fully dressed and looking at you from head to toe. As you try to cover yourself with your hands, he stops you and hold them down on top of your head. “No, no. I want to see you. You look glorious!” You blush but feel emboldened by the huskiness in his voice and the hunger with which he’s looking at you. “Well, it’s hardly fair that you get to see me and I don’t get to see you.” You pointedly look him over and raise an eyebrow. He lowers his head to your ear and whispers “All in due time, my dear. I want to taste you first.” He starts by licking your neck and nibbling on the soft skin under your ear. He makes his way down kissing and licking. He stops at your breasts and works on getting them the attention they deserve. He continues on his way and when you feel his tongue tracing the hem of your knickers, you finally decide to look down. When he locks eyes with you, he starts to pull them down with his teeth and you just can’t look away.

Once you are completely naked he finally decides to remove his jacket, but only that. He lowers himself down again and the next thing you feel is his tongue on your clitoris. You’re already so worked up and wet that it doesn’t take long for you to be spilling yourself on his mouth. He holds you down as your body convulses and you feel him lapping at you hungrily. As you start to come down from your orgasm, he kisses you and you can taste yourself. He smiles down at you and you smile back at him. “Now it’s your turn, Jared.” You say as you pull the black shirt off him and quickly go for his trousers, pushing them down. You grab his cock with your hand and start stroking him, now it’s him that is looking at you completely dazzled. After a few strokes he grabs your wrist and stops you. “I want to be inside you, please. May I?” You nod and then he’s there, buried inside you, filling you completely, and you let out a gasp. He looks you in the eyes and asks “Are you alright?” You nod again “Please, I just need you to move!” You can hardly recognise your own voice from how needy it sounds.  
He moves slowly at first, setting a nice pace, as his speed pics up, you can feel your own climax building again. As you reach for your clitoris you hear him whisper “Allow me.” And suddenly his hand is there, working as expertly as his tongue had. You can feel yourself contracting around him and you know you won’t last long and, as his thrusts become erratic, you know he won’t either.  
He gives a few more thrust and he’s coming inside you, biting down on your shoulder to muffle his scream, and that’s how you get there also. The sensation of him inside you, his hand stimulating you and the bite have you coming like never before in your life. You bite down hard on your own hand to keep from screaming his name.  
You’re both completely spent as he rearranges your positions.

After a few minutes of silence you start to feel him fidgeting under you and you feel silly for just laying there as if you were a proper couple basking in the afterglow. You start to get up as you look around for your clothes, but he stops you. “Hey, where are you going?” You look back at him and ask “You want me gone, don’t you? I could feel you moving around...”  
You watch him as he blushes a deep shade of red. “Oh, no! Nothing of the sort! It’s just that I have a confession to make... Well, the thing is.” He looks at you with a bashful smile. “The thing is that I believe that I didn’t really catch your name.”  
You both just burst out laughing.


End file.
